Walk Alone
by Silenzioso Lupo
Summary: COMPLETE! The war is over and Hermione is left alone filled with only her grief. But when Ancient Magic comes into play, Hermione finds herself no longer alone. SBHG. PreHBP
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: nope, never owned this, never will…**

**SUMMARY: The war is over and Hermione is left alone filled with only her grief. But when Ancient Magic comes into play, Hermione finds herself no longer walking alone. SBHG Pre-HBP and staying that way!**

**A/N: Like above, this is pre book 6 and staying that way. This is my first attempt at a "M" story. Hope I didn't screw it up too much. This will be a short story, only 10 chapters so I hope you like it. The title "Walk Alone" is after a poem.**

"_**No, I thought not. You have not asked me, for instance, what is my favorite flavor of jam, to check that I am indeed Professor Dumbledore and not an imposter."**_

"_**I didn't…" Harry began, not entirely sure whether he was being reprimanded or not.**_

"_**For future reference, Harry, it is raspberry…although of course, if I were a Death Eater, I would have been sure to research my own jam preference before impersonating myself."**_

_**--Dumbledore and Harry, HPB **_

Chapter 1: The Power of a Tear

A fierce scream echoed around the small room as the seventeen year old girl woke from a reoccurring nightmare, a think film of sweat covering her pale and worn out body. Her mess of dark brown curls clung to her skin, damp from sweat. Her breathing rapid, trying once again to shut out the painful memories that often kept her from any sleep.

This happened every night. She would lie down, believing that the memories would not swoop down on her, and then she would dream. Everything rushed back at her in her dreams. Every tear, every pain, every death. She remember all.

She clutched her pillow tightly to her chest, hoping that from it she would gain some kind of comfort. She made no move to wipe away the treacherous tears that flowed steadily over her flushed cheeks. She stared out into the darkness through dull brown eyes that had seen too much, too young.

There was a time when pain did not etch the young girl's heart. A time when laughter rang throughout every room. A time when few tears were shed. A time when her eyes showed youthfulness and joy.

But that time had passed. Everyday served as a bitter reminder of what used to be and the loneliness of the days to come. Her eyes showed the emptiness of her soul. She lost the will to survive a long time ago when she lost everything that ever mattered.

Ever breath she took was a step closer to her last when Death would open his arms wide and take her from this cruel world. After all, Death had taken so many during the war, what was one more casualty?

Yes, the war was won. Nearly everyone had celebrated joyously, not caring that so many had lost their lives, not caring that whole families were destroyed for the cause, not caring that so many were missing still. They had won, but victory always came at a price.

The girl looked deftly at the simple wooden box that sat upon her dresser. That was where all the medals and awards she had been given were stored. She was proclaimed a "war hero" and her name was known nearly everywhere. She would trade it all, though, for just one moment, one single minute, with those she loved to tell them goodbye and that she was sorry for not being able to save them.

She could still recall the look on his face as he fell, his eyes wide in realization, his body convulsing for one final time. There was no laughter filling his eyes as the battle commenced, as he took his last breath and left this life. He had won and lost at the same time.

He was the reason she had fought. He was the reason she had remained strong as so many around her lost their lives, some too young to even be fighting. He was the reason that she couldn't forget.

Now, he was not there to dry her tears when she remembered all who had fallen, for as she reminded herself day after day, he was among them. Though with his death, there came victory, but many forgot the sacrifices made to secure victory. They celebrated, they drank to those who died, but they no longer remembered. Not like she did. Each death, each scream of pain and agony, each face haunted her.

Time, it seemed, could not heal her broken heart. There was just too much weighing her down. The memories haunted her and she felt as if there was no escape. Usually she avoided sleep to avoid the onrush of memories. But exhaustion always won and she would sleep…some.

She reached over and picked up the silver picture frame on the stand beside her bed. The picture staring back at her showed happier times when the only thing worrying them was whether or not they were passing their classes. A solitary tear escaped her eyes and splattered silently onto the photo.

With a sigh, she replaced the picture and slid back down into the bed, telling herself that she was alone and would always walk alone. That was her fate.

As her eyes drifted shut, allowing once more for sleep to embrace her, all thoughts were erased from her mind. Unbeknownst to her, her single tear of loneliness and grief would stir up ancient magic to answer the hidden prayers of her heart.

**A/N: Okay, I know that was short but it was sorta like a prologue. Just an intro. This is a Sirius/Hermione fic so if you don't like it, don't read, or do read and become convinced that they would make a great couple. I personally think they do. Hope you guys like it. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Unknown Visitor

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**SUMMARY: The war is over and Hermione is left alone filled with only her grief. But when Ancient Magic comes into play, Hermione finds herself no longer walking alone. SBHG Pre-HBP and staying that way!**

"_**Molly! I've got to ask you your question first!"**_

"_**Arthur, really, this is just silly…"**_

"_**What do you like me to call you when we're alone together?"**_

_**Even by the dim light of the lantern….against the bowl.**_

"_**Mollywobbles," whispered a mortified Mrs. Weasley into the crack at the edge of the door.**_

_**-- The Weasley's, HP and the HBP**_

Chapter 2: Unknown Visitor

Hermione woke to the warm sunlight streaming through her window. She stretched to loosen some of her muscles that always protested quick movements early in the morning after a strenuous night. In the morning light, she barely recalled the exact memories of the dream. She did, however, remember the past. That was one thing she feared she would never forget.

She forced herself out of the bed to start another day. She went along with her usual routine: looking out the small window at the lifeless streets, showering, the basic necessities of the morning, then choosing a boring outfit so as not to draw any attention to herself. She was happy being invisible.

Today she donned a pair of dull grey slacks and a white sweater. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail after drying it the muggle way, ignoring the wand calling to her from inside her dresser drawer. Magic was a part of the past.

She picked up her purse and headed down the dainty stairs to the tiny kitchen that was part of the small sitting room. At the bottom of the stairs, a voice in the back of her head was screaming that something was not right. She briefly registered it before she saw something that made her heart stop in her chest.

There was a person asleep on her couch. She inched forward as silently as she could, though she was almost positive the pounding of her heart against her chest could wake the dead, and saw that the figure appeared to be a young male. He looked about eighteen and very handsome at that.

_Stop_, she chided herself, _he is a stranger asleep on your couch and you should NOT be thinking about how hot he is._

_Oh, _a small voice in the back of her head argued back, _you do think he's hot then?_

Hermione fiercely shook her head to get rid of the unwanted thoughts. She peered at him closely and that's when she noticed it- a wand. He was a wizard then.

But why was he here? she questioned herself. She looked closely at him, trying to figure out who he was but she didn't recall ever seeing him before. Strange, he should of graduated this year by the looks of it.

She was just about to step closer when he stirred. She froze. He rolled over onto his back and she now had a clear view of him.

Merlin, he was gorgeous! He had shaggy black hair that brushed lightly against his closed eyes. His face was perfectly sculptured, his body was perfect for that matter. He wore only a pair of black boxers and she glorified in the view she was now getting.

He had muscles, but not so much that they would freak a person out. His skin had a healthy tan. It was obvious that he worked out and spent a great deal of time out in the sun.

Quietly shaking herself out of her approving observations, she stepped right up to the side of the couch. "Okay, now to figure out who you are," she muttered to herself. She didn't pause to think of the fact that she didn't want to know why he was in her flat.

She reached out a hand and lightly shook his shoulder. "Wake up time."

He muttered something incoherent but she was sure she caught the word "class."

Biting her lip, she pushed harder against him. "Wake up," she commanded.

"I'm up! I'm up!" He cried though he had yet to open his eyes. "Why are you even up in the boys dorms at this hour Evans?"

"Evans?" Hermione questioned, crossing her arms protectively around her while narrowing her eyes at the sleeping figure.

The male figure opened his eyes and jumped back when he caught sight of her. "You're not Evans!" he accused.

Hermione sent him a pointed stare. "I know that."

"How did you get in the boys dormitories?" he demanded.

Hermione waved an impatient hand in the air. "If you'd care to notice, you are in _my_ home."

He looked around. "H…how?" he choked.

"That's what I would like to know."

He looked back at her and ran his gaze over her. "Who are you?"

Hermione glared at him, disapproving of the ease at which he languidly checked her out. "I think the better question is who are you since you are in my home."

He grinned sexily. "I asked you first."

"I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger."

He studied her. "Why am I here?"

Hermione sighed exasperatedly. "I don't know. I'm wondering that myself."

She paused. "Do you go to Hogwarts?"

He stared at her in unabashed shock. "But you're a…a….," he stuttered.

She raised an eyebrow challengingly. "A what?"

"A _muggle_," he stressed in a harsh whisper.

Hermione chuckled lightheartedly. "You shouldn't judge a book by it's cover."

"How do you know about Hogwarts?" He asked.

Hermione gave him a puzzled frown. "I just graduated from there."

He grinned. "Nice try, love. You had me going there for a minute."

"What are you on about?" Hermione asked, perplexed.

"I can assure you," he said suavely, standing up to tower over her small frame of 5'6", his arrogance apparent, "that if you had, in fact, just graduated from Hogwarts, that I would remember you. I pride myself in the fact that I know every female at Hogwarts."

Hermione gave him one of the glares that used to make Ron squirm yet had only a little effect on him. "And _I_ can assure _you_ that I did, in fact, just graduate from Hogwarts."

He turned away from her and started to browse around the small flat as if he owned the place. Occasionally he would pick up an item before staring at it disdainfully and putting it back. "Whatever you say, sweetheart."

Hermione growled in frustration. "Look, I don't have time for this. I have to get to work. So why don't you just tell me who the bloody hell you are and get out!"

He stared at her for a moment, clearly summing her up. Resigned, he grinned and told her his name, causing her heart to stop.

Slowly shaking her head and backing away, she muttered, "No…you can't be….This….this isn't real."

**A/N: This was a lot longer written out. It will probably get longer when there is more dialogue in the script. Thank you to all of you who reviewed and I hope you will continue reading this story. I will try to update soon.**

_**Please Review!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Time Jump

**DISCLAIMER: Still don't own any of this….**

**SUMMARY: The war is over and Hermione is left alone filled with only her grief. But when Ancient Magic comes into play, Hermione finds herself no longer walking alone. SBHG Pre-HBP and staying that way!**

_**WHY ARE YOU WORRYING ABOUT YOU-KNOW-WHO?**_

_**YOU SHOULD BE WORRYING ABOUT U-NO-POO--**_

_**THE CONSTIPATION SENSATION**_

_**THAT'S GRIPPING THE NATION!**_

_**-- Sign at WWW, HP and the HBP**_

Chapter 3: Time Jump

Hermione gave a dry laugh. "If this is your idea of a joke, then you are one sick person!"

The male stared at her in bafflement. "I can assure you that I am not joking. I am Sirius Black."

"Sirius Black is dead," Hermione said in a deadly whisper. "He died during my 5th year at the Ministry of Magic."

Sirius held up his hands. "Then you must be thinking of a different Sirius for as you can clearly see, I am not dead."

Hermione raised her chin defiantly. "There is only one Sirius Black that I know of."

"Clearly, there must be two," Sirius pointed out, then chuckled, "wait till I tell James. He'll think this is a jolly good joke."

Hermione stuttered, "J…James Po…Potter?"

Sirius observed her closely through narrowed eyes. "How do you know James?"

Hermione took a deep breath, trying to calm her unsettled nerves. "He was my best friend's father," she told him quietly.

"Was?" Sirius questioned.

"He's…um….,"Hermione took another shaky breath, "dead."

"Dead?" Sirius asked frantically, his eyes wide with fear. "No, he can't be! He isn't even a father! You have the wrong James. We can't be talking…."

"His nickname was Prongs," Hermione interrupted. "And Remus Lupin is Moony. Sirius Black, you as you claim, was Padfoot and that piece of filth Pettigrew was Wormtail."

"Peter?" Sirius questioned. "Why is he a 'piece of filth'?"

Hermione scowled. "He's the reason James and Lily were killed and why Harry was left with no family."

Sirius stared at her. "How do you know all of this?"

"Because it's already happened. They're all dead, well except Remus and me."

Sirius ran a shaky hand through his hair. He glanced at her after he registered everything she just told him. "If what you say is true, then why was Harry left without any family. Surely I would get legal guardianship of him."

"You were in Azkaban."

"Az…Azkaban?" Sirius gulped, his face stark white with terror. "What did I do?"

"Nothing," Hermione answered truthfully. "You were framed by Peter Pettigrew for the murder of thirteen people and helping Voldemort to kill Lily and James Potter."

Sirius fell back onto the couch, the information washing over him like a tidal wave. He didn't understand how she knew all of this…how she figured out about his friends. But then…

He rose from his position on the couch and strode past Hermione to the front door. A paper had been shoved under it earlier, he dimly remembered hearing it. He picked it up but soon let if fall soundlessly back to the floor.

"1997?" He muttered to himself. "No…it can't be…"

"Can't be what?" Hermione questioned from behind him.

He turned quickly and stared down into her dull brown eyes that portrayed the emptiness inside her. As if sensing his scrutiny, Hermione wrapped her arms protectively around her.

Something clicked inside Sirius as he stared down at her. "Were you the girl crying and screaming out for help last night?"

Hermione hugged her arms tighter against her. "How do you know about that?"

Sirius leaned down close to her. "I heard you. I tried to find you. I searched all over the castle, James thought I was going nutters, but I still searched. I couldn't find you, but then…"

Hermione stared at him. "And then….," she prompted.

"Then it stopped," he said quietly. "And…I felt…different."

"Different?" Hermione asked, bemused. "How so?"

"I can't explain it. But I think…I think that the girl I heard crying was you and somehow I ended up here…20 years later."

"Do you realize how ludicrous that sounds?"

"Yes…but that's the only explanation I can think of."

Hermione looked at her watch. "Look, I do have to get to work. Why don't you stay here and then we can figure this all out when I come home," Hermione suggested.

Sirius looked around, surveying his surroundings. "And what am I supposed to do until you get back from work?"

Hermione shrugged. "Watch the telly, sleep, read," she smiled, "clean. Just don't go and get lost. I really don't have time to look for you."

"What do I do about food?"

Hermione pointed to the tiny kitchen. "There's a fridge. Help yourself."

"Any people that might come for a visit?" Sirius asked teasingly.

A pained look crossed Hermione's features. "There's no one," she muttered.

Sirius knew that now was not the time to press the issue. "Um…can I do magic?"

Hermione paused. Magic was a part of her past, a part she avoided at all cost but he didn't know that. "I…guess," she said slowly.

He raised an eyebrow. "Do you not use magic?"

Hermione shook her head. "I haven't used magic for a long time now. Not since…," she stopped and took a deep, shaky breath.

This was another thing not to press, Sirius acknowledged. "Hey, I'll keep the magic to a minimum. I just need some clothes."

"Oh!" Hermione suddenly became aware of his state of undress and rushed back up the stairs. She pulled out a drawer, one of the ones that mostly remained closed, and withdrew a pair of pants and a sweater. They still smelled like him, she thought as she hugged them close, enjoying his scent that lingered.

She walked back down the stairs and handed the clothes to Sirius. "They should fit," she said dully. "If they don't, just…well…do whatever you need to."

Sirius noticed that something about these ordinary muggle clothes meant something to her. "Are you sure? I could just transfigure something."

"No," Hermione protested, "it's okay. They…er…belonged to a good friend of mine but he's…," she swallowed, "he's gone now."

"I have to go," Hermione said quickly. "Just try not to attract too much attention and any unwanted questions while I'm gone."

Then she rushed out the door leaving Sirius staring after her and wondering who the jeans and sweater with the snitch knitted on the front belonged to.

**A/N: Hello all and thanks for reading. Okay, I'll explain this a little bit since I'm getting some questions. This is a Hermione and Sirius fic. Sirius was brought 20 years into the future and is now 18. It is around September after Hermione's 7th year and the war is over. Everyone is dead except Remus and Tonks. It's my first attempt at a M story though not my first story. I also write under the penname RainynDawn where I have wrote one Hermione/Sirius fic (All My Yesterdays) and am currently writing the sequel (Promises of Tomorrow). Hope I've answered some of your questions. The way Sirius was brought forth will be explained later. Can't give it all away too soon now can I?**

**Please Review and tell me what you think. Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4: Unwanted Attention

**DISCLAIMER: The lawyers served me up some papers yesterday informing me that I was not, in fact, J.K. Rowling and did not own Harry Potter. There was also something on there saying that Sirius was not mine. Bummer.**

Chapter 4: Unwanted Attention

Hermione walked into the door of Brannon & Co. five minutes late for work.

"GRANGER!"

Hermione cringed and slowly turned around. Michael Brannon, big shot lawyer and the "main man" of the company, stood glowering at her.

"You're late," he said, agitated.

"I know sir and I'm very sorry," Hermione apologized. "Unexpected company showed up this morning and I had to deal with him and…"

Michael instantly cut her off. "I don't pay you for excuses. If you weren't the best damn secretary and researcher I had here, I'd fire you. But at the moment, I have a job I need you to get started on."

Hermione nodded dutifully. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy her job, she did, it was just she felt as if she could be doing so much more.

"Granger," Michael snapped, "pay attention."

"Yes sir," Hermione replied instantly.

"Now this is a very important case that will earn us a lot of media attention if we win. Gorben v.s. McRow. I need you to dig up as much information as you can on Therow Gorben. Talk to people, look for any hidden skeletons in his closet that we can use against him in court."

"Yes sir," Hermione nodded.

"If you do well, this could mean a promotion."

"Yes sir."

"Good. I'll leave you to it. I need it by Friday."

"Yes sir."

As he left, Hermione willed herself to concentrate on the task at hand and not the hot (and very much alive) Sirius Black who was awaiting for her back at her home. She could not afford to lose this job. It was amazing that she even got it considering she was just out of school and only seventeen at that.

She made her way to the lift to travel to the third floor where her desk was located. She waved to Ann, a timid receptionist, as she walked past and briefly smiled at Susan, a thirty-year old lawyer who handled civil cases. They were two of the few people she willingly associated with.

On the third floor, she was greeted with an entirely different scene. No one waved to her; no one smiled; in fact, it seemed as if no one even noticed her. But Hermione preferred it this way. She was able to get more work done this way.

Hermione sat down at her desk and brought her computer to life. She had just opened the file labeled 'Gorben, T.' when a shadow fell across her desk.

Hermione looked up to find Erik Brannon smiling down at her. Erik was twenty-three and fast becoming a top lawyer in the company. He, however, did not share his father's…ruggedness. He was six foot two with a lanky body and no muscles in sight. He had sandy blond hair and big horned rimmed glasses. He almost looked like Percy, Hermione mused.

"Hello Erik, may I help you with something?" Hermione asked politely. She knew Erik had a crush on her and in no way did she want to encourage him.

Erik blushed a scarlet red. "Er…I, uh, just wanted to say hello."

Hermione smiled strain fully. "Hello."

He blushed again. "Hello."

Hermione looked back down at the file and began to absentmindedly flip through it, hoping against all hope that he'd get the hint and leave. He didn't.

After about five minutes of his intense staring, Hermione couldn't take it any longer and looked back up at him, trying to smile pleasantly.

"Anything else?" she forced herself to ask.

"Actually, I…uh…have something for you," Erik stuttered, fumbling around in his pockets. He withdrew a horribly wrapped box with a putrid green bow and handed it to her. "It's not much…"

"You really should have," Hermione stressed, looking skeptically at the box in her hand. Reluctantly, she pulled off the wrapping and opened the box to find….

"A key chain," Hermione forced out, trying very hard to keep the smile plastered on her face.

"From King's Cross," Erik added eagerly. "Mummy and I went there yesterday and I wanted to get it for you."

"How….nice." Hermione placed the key chain back into the box and shut the lid.

"Um…Erik, I have to dig up a lot of information for your father by Friday so I really need to get to work," Hermione hinted.

"Of course, I'll just…uh, see you later," Erik called as he walked away.

Later that day, Hermione forced herself to take a break after her stomach gave a loud rumble of protest at not being fed. She had inexorably skipped lunch and after missing breakfast, she was hungry.

She made her way to the snack/break room where a small group of gossipy women were huddled. No doubt talking about who was cheating on who and so forth, Hermione thought.

"That's what I heard," on voice said that Hermione recognized to be Ellen Bosworth.

"I always thought she was a whore," a second voice, Maxine Richards, added.

"I had my suspicions about her when they first hired her," Joan Pickens declared. "Why else would they hire someone like her?"

"All I can say is poor Erik," Ellen said.

"She's sleeping her way to the top!" Joan declared again.

"Do you think that's why Michael hired her?" Sara Manare asked eagerly. "Maybe she slept with him and he wanted to keep her around."

"He does keep her busy with a lot of 'assignments' after all," Maxine suggested with a smile.

"She's not even old enough to work here!" Joan huffed. "She's only seventeen! We don't even know anything about her."

"The only ones she associates with is Ann, Susan, Michael, Erik, and the coffee girl," Sara added helpfully.

"If you ask me, that Hermione Granger is nothing more than a sleazy whore who'd do anything to get to where she wanted," Joan bit out.

As the chatter of agreement ran in the small room, Hermione backed out slowly from the doorway. No one noticed the tears in her eyes as she walked back to her desk. She was no longer invisible, she was alone.

**oqpoqpoqpoqpoqpoqpoqpoqpoqpoqpoqpoqpoqpoqpoqpoqpoqpoqpoqpoqpoqpoqp**

**A/N: Another short chapter…sorry about that.**

**!WANTED!WANTED!WANTED!WANTED!WANTED!WANTED! **

**I need a beta for a new story of mine. It's kind of, well, really different from any other story I've written. This idea came to me in a dream so I went with it. Anyways, I need a beta. I have a few requirements though.**

**1.) you must be able to force me to write and update, I have a problem forcing myself.**

**2.) I would prefer if you have aim/aol or msn so we could talk**

**3.) And I need you to be able to help me along the way and ect. In other words, you must be creative.**

**If you are interested, email me or contact me at one of my sn's (AIM- SuicidalSqrr or MSN- I will send you the first couple of chapters so you can read and help me decide what to rate it and ect. Thank you!**

**oqpoqpoqpoqpoqpoqpoqpoqpoqpoqpoqpoqpoqpoqpoqpoqpoqpoqpoqpoqpoqpoqp**

**Iloveblu2812- thanks shelley for reviewing even though I forced you into it. Glad ya like it and I will bring the notebook…eventually**

**SeverusSnapePotion- Send Snape my way! I'll welcome him with open arms… even though I'm terribly mad at him, I still love him….and my precious Sirius. Thanks for the review and I'll try to update quicker.**

**WhenAngelsCry- I love your penname. I'm glad you like my story and are taking time to read it. Thanks for the review!**

**The Hat- Thank you! I'm glad you like it and I hope I don't disappoint in the chapters to come.**

**acdenced- Thanks for reviewing!**

**moonyNZ- lol…yeah, though that won't come till ….oh, about chapter 8 I think. Thanks for all the help, I really appreciate it. Your guess was right for Promises… I know exactly how I'm gonna put 'you-know-what' in there to hurt her. Remus and Tonks will make an appearance though you'll have to wait a while.**

**SiriusSpikeLover- I'm assuming Spike is from Buffy? I love him too although Sirius is my first and true love. Thanks for the review!**

**Xabelle- Wow… that was one of the best compliments that I've ever received. I'm glad you registered. Sirius/Hermione fics are one of my favorites and I'm glad you like it too now. If you get a chance, I highly recommend MoonyNZ's stories. Bed of Roses is one of my all time favorite Sirius/Hermione fics. Hope you keep reading!**


	5. Chapter 5: Frustration

Chapter 5: Frustration

"Sirius!" Hermione called as she unlocked the door to her flat. "Are you here?"

"Yeah, I'm here," came the muffled reply from the bathroom upstairs.

Hermione walked into the kitchen and deposited her purse and the Gorben files on the table. She briefly registered the plate of pizza before Sirius came stumbling down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked worriedly.

Sirius glared at the uneaten pizza sitting on top of the stove. "That muggle food of yours is nasty," he spat out.

Hermione walked over and picked up the pizza, looking at it closely. "Sirius," she said after a bit, "ho did you bake this?"

"Why?"

"Because it's still doughy. It hasn't been cooked thoroughly which is why it made you sick."

"Oh," was all he said.

She looked over at him, pitying him because he wasn't used to making his own meals and she had left him to his own devises. "Would you like for me to make you something?"

Sirius shrugged but could hold back the small smile playing at his lips. "I would offer to help but somehow I think I'd only prove to be a hindrance."

Hermione smiled sweetly at him. "That's okay. How was your day?"

"Okay after I got used to the fact that I am now in the future and that I don't know anyone."

Hermione frowned. "You still have Remus."

"Yeah, but he's lived all these years so he's not going to be like I remember him."

"Everyone changes," Hermione told him dully. "No one is the same as they were last year."

It was Sirius' turn to frown. "What happened?"

Hermione glanced at him and sent him a rueful smile. "War."

Sirius nodded. He understood the impact war could have on a person. It seemed to have affected Hermione a lot more than most, though, which made Sirius wonder.

But now was not the time to ask questions, he acknowledged. Searching around for a different topic, he asked, "How was your day?"

Hermione hesitated. "Good."

Sirius noticed her hesitation and went to comment on it when there was a knock on the door making them both freeze for a second.

Hermione looked up in shock. "I wonder who that could be," she muttered as she made her way to the door.

When she opened the door, she was startled for a brief moment. "Dumbledore."

"Albus," Dumbledore corrected. "You are no longer a student so I insist that you call me by my first name, Hermione, it is only right."

Hermione nodded and stepped back to allow him entry. "Is there anything I can do for you Albus?"

"Actually yes, but first, lemon drop?" Dumbledore held out a paper bag to her.

"No thank you," Hermione shook her head, leading him into the kitchen.

He smiled heartedly at her and followed her. "Aw, Mr. Black! I was hoping to see you here?"

"Headmaster!" Sirius cried in shock, jumping to his feet.

"Please, call me Albus. I hope you are well."

Sirius nodded. "I am but…"

"How did I know you were here?" Dumbledore asked gently and Sirius nodded. "I'm afraid that I cannot answer that question."

"Pro…Albus," Hermione started, "do you know how Sirius ended up here and why?"

Dumbledore smiled at them with that familiar twinkle in his eye. "I do."

They stared at him, waiting for him to continue but it was obvious that he did not plan on elaborating. "And….?" Sirius encouraged.

"And you are going to figure it out by yourselves," Dumbledore told them. "I cannot help you but I always find it useful to start at the _beginning_."

They both stared at him in confusion. What was that supposed to mean?

"Will I go back?" Sirius asked finally, his voice drawn.

Dumbledore frowned a bit, "No, I'm afraid you won't go back."

"But doesn't that change history?" Hermione asked.

"No, Hermione, but now is not the time for explaining. You will figure it all out in due time of course."

Dumbledore took out an odd-looking watch from his pocket. "Well, I must be off! I just wanted to make sure that you arrived safely. I can see myself out."

Sirius and Hermione continued to stare at him, dumbfounded, as he rose from the chair and made his way to the door. He turned once more as he opened the door.

"Oh, Hermione, I do hope you decide to return to the wizarding world one day. You are greatly missed."

He paused, as if deep in thought. Then he carried on, his voice echoing his years. "Losing someone is very hard and the burden that comes with the grief is often very heavy, weighing a person down. With trust, you often find someone to help with that nagging weight. Remember that."

Hermione nodded, not really understanding what he was trying to say. "Goodbye Albus."

Dumbledore gave her one last quizzical look, "Goodbye," then he was gone.

Sirius and Hermione stood, stuck to the spot, staring at the door. "That man is a nutter," Sirius said after a moment.

Hermione turned and slapped him upside the head. "What!" Sirius said, rubbing the back of his head where her hand had connected.

"That man is a genius," Hermione huffed.

"Then tell me what the bloody hell what that meant!" Sirius practically yelled.

"I'm sure we'll figure it out," Hermione told him.

"Well, why you figure it out, I'm going out."

Hermione stammered. "But…but you can't."

Sirius quickly transfigured a jacket from a toothpick. "Watch me."

"Are you coming back?"

Sirius paused and shrugged. "I don't know. It depends," was all he said.

That hurt, Hermione acknowledged. She wanted him to come back, though she'd never admit it. With him, she felt a little less alone.

"Okay," Hermione muttered as she hugged her arms around herself. "Er…I'll just leave some pillows and blankets out in case…"

"Whatever," Sirius called with a wave as he walked out the door.

She was alone…again.


	6. Chapter 6: Coming Back

**DISCLAIMER: I still don't own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Internet is down for a while so updates might be few and far between. I will try to get them posted as much as I can. Sorry bout the inconvenience.**

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

"**Well, there's one good thing," he Harry said savagely. "Snape'll be gone by the end of the year."**

"**What do you mean?" asked Ron.**

"**That job's jinxed. No one's lasted more than a year…Quirrel actually died doing it…. Personally, I'm going to keep my fingers crossed for another death…."**

"**Harry!" said Hermione, shocked and reproachful.**

**-- Beginning of the Year Feast -- HBP (I laughed at that part….)**

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

Chapter 6: Coming Back

Sirius did not return that night nor the next morning. After lying awake in bed for three hours listening for the sound of the door opening, Hermione finally gave up and went downstairs to wait on him. But he did not come.

Mechanically, Hermione went about her morning routine. Today she chose a pair of black slacks and a light blue, cotton button-up shirt. She pulled her hair back into a French twist, securing any untamed curls with bobby pins. She picked up her purse, grabbed a muffin, and headed out the door.

At work, she quickly lost herself in her work, pushing all thoughts of Sirius out of her head. He was a distraction she did not need at the moment. So she did what she normally did when she was worried: she worked.

Around lunch time, Hermione smiled happily at the amount of work she had got done. She decided that she deserved a decent lunch break for once.

She picked up the receiver, ready to call and invite Sirius to meet her, then remembered that he probably wouldn't be there.

She determinedly replaced the receiver and grabbed up her purse. She would have her lunch break even if she didn't have anyone to share it with.

Before she could even get up out of her chair, however, a figure blocked her path.

"Hello Hermione," Erik greeted happily, a large smile spreading across his face.

"Hello Erik," Hermione returned, forcing a smile.

Erik glanced down at her purse clutched in her hand then back to her, his eyes filled with unabashed hope as he gazed at her. "Off to lunch?"

"Yes, actually."

"Can I join you?"

Hermione opened her mouth to tell him that she'd rather be alone but then stopped. Why shouldn't she eat lunch with him? It beat being alone.

Genuinely smiling, Hermione answered, "I'd love for you to join me."

Erik smiled joyfully. "Really?"

"Really," Hermione chuckled, "but as friends."

"Sure, whatever you say, friends," Erik bounded off to grab his jacket and returned a minute later. "Ready?" he asked eagerly.

"Yes, let's go," she answered.

They headed to a small café just a short walk away. Erik talked eagerly while Hermione would throw in the necessary "really?" or "hmm." Erik didn't seem to notice her lack of enthusiasm in participating in the conversation though.

Hermione smiled brightly as the waitress arrived, interrupting an intensely boring recount of Erik's last vacation with his mother to the Naples.

"I'll have a deli sandwich and a glass of ice water please."

"I'll have a hamburger with everything, fries, and a coke," Erik added.

The waitress hurried away to fix their orders meaning, once again, Hermione had to listen to Erik and his…er…_lovely_ tales.

"Hermione?"

Hermione froze. She knew that voice, she had dreamed about that voice. Ignoring Erik, she spun around in her seat to come face to face with….

"Sirius."

Erik looked curiously between the two of them as the man drew up a seat beside _his_ Hermione. "I'm Erik," he proclaimed, sticking out a hand pompously, "Erik Brannon."

Sirius did not take the outstretched hand, instead choosing to lean back in his chair. "Sirius Black," he said with a dangerous grin and a glint in his dark eyes.

Hermione glared at Sirius, wondering what he was up too. Her suspicious were clear with his next words.

"When I got home this morning, I found that you had already left for work," Sirius commented. He smiled at her briefly, not backing down from the her 'death' glare.

"You….you….how do you know Hermione?" Erik stuttered.

Sirius grinned mischievously at the dork in glasses and placed his arm possessively over Hermione's shoulders, ignoring her heated glare. "We live together."

Hermione opened her mouth to explain the situation but quickly shut it again. This might be exactly what she needed to get Erik off her back.

"But as I was saying," Sirius said, once again turning to look at Hermione, "I paid a visit to our old school and I didn't realize how late it was. I was afraid that I'd wake you if I came home."

Hermione looked away from his intense gaze, afraid he'd see the blatant truth in her eyes. She never slept much these days, hadn't for a long time now.

She looked at Erik who had an expression of hurt on his face. "Uh…Erik? I'm afraid I'm going to have to run. Sirius and I need to talk about some things. It's been lovely and…," she hesitated to finish but went on, "and maybe we can do this again sometime."

Erik's face lit up. "Sure, whenever you want."

Hermione smiled and rose from her seat, pulling Sirius up with her. She threw down some pounds to cover her uneaten sandwich, looks like no lunch today.

"Goodbye Erik. I'll see you at work."

Hermione grabbed a hold of Sirius' arm and roughly dragged him away. She was miffed at him still, even though he had a valid excuse. He could of called or owled or something.

"Hey, hey," Sirius protested and tried to pull her to a stop. "Why the rush?"

"I need to get back to work soon so we'll have to talk fast."

Sirius grinned. "Relax. I'll walk you back to work."

Hermione gave him a piercing look. "I don't think so."

Sirius stuck out his lower lip in a pout. "Why not?"

Hermione looked skeptically at him. "Why do you want to?"

He shrugged. "I just thought that I could walk you there and we could talk on the way."

"You want to know where I work," she said evenly and Sirius grinned.

"You're right," he answered with the cockiness that he was known for.

Hermione rolled her eyes and chuckled softly. "Fine, but we are going to talk."

"Yes, sweetheart, I promise we will talk."

"But first," Hermione muttered, pausing and looking around, "coffee."

Sirius pointed. "Over there then and make sure you get something to eat. You skipped lunch," he paused in thought, "or are skipping lunch rather."

Hermione smiled. "It's your fault, you know," she teased.

She turned and began to make her way to the little place that had some coffee and scones.

"Which is why I'm telling you to get something to eat," he called after her.

Hermione raised a hand in acknowledgement as she continued towards the stand to get two coffees and lots of scones. A very healthy lunch, Hermione mused.

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

**A/N: Please review…even though I can't really read them for a while…PLEASE! **


	7. Chapter 7: Truths Come Out

**A/N: Here again, after an extended absence which I am deeply sorry for. Just got my internet back and I've been trying (without much success) to finish Promises of Tomorrow under my other penname. I have no life now which means I won't be able to update that much. I don't get home now till very late so I don't get a chance to type till the weekends and sometimes not even then. Thanks for all those that are hanging in there and reading my story. **

"**Do you remember me telling you we are practicing _nonverbal_ spells, Potter?"**

"**Yes," said Harry stiffly.**

"**Yes, _sir_."**

"**There's no need to call me 'sir,' Professor."**

**--Potions Class-HBP (I was in shock when I saw this cause in another story that me and my friends are writing, we wrote almost the exact same thing…)**

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

Chapter 7: Truths Come Out

"So you went to Hogwarts last night?" Hermione questioned as she took a sip of the dark liquid in her hands. The warmth coursed through her body, making her smile in content.

"Yeah, I guess I just needed to see it," Sirius said through a mouthful of scones.

I can understand that," Hermione told him sincerely. She paused in thought. "I don't know what I would do if I ended up in a different time."

Sirius ran his eyes over her face, searching for something. "You'd manage," he said seriously as he met her intense gaze.

"What makes you say that?"

Sirius shrugged. "You just don't seem like the type of person who'd panic in a tight situation."

Hermione cocked an eyebrow challengingly. "How can you be sure of that?"

Sirius once again shrugged and looked away, breaking eye contact. "I can't."

Hermione nodded and looked away from him, not sure of what to say next. Finally, in a soft voice she said, "Harry and Ron used to say that I was the rational one of the group, always making a plan."

Sirius looked back at her. "Harry and Ron?" he questioned lightly. By her timid voice, he knew that this was a touchy subject for her so he didn't want to pressure her on it.

"Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, my two best friends. James was Harry's father. Ron was the son of Molly and Arthur Weasley. They were killed during the last battle."

Sirius stared at the girl with tears in her eyes standing in front of him. She was determinedly not looking at him and he could tell that she was holding back a lot.

"I'm sorry," he told her softly, his eyes softening on the broken girl.

Hermione waved off his apology and wiped fiercely at the tear that escaped the confounds of her eye. "It's not your fault so you have no reason to apologize." She turned her head and looked straight into his eyes. "You weren't there," she said simply.

Sirius nodded. He knew that she wasn't condemning him for it but it still stung. A nagging voice in the back of his head told him that he wished he had been there, for her and her only. "Want to talk about it?"

She shook her head rigorously. "No….I'm not ready…not here, not now."

Sirius placed a comforting arm around her shoulders and held back a smile when she made no move to shrug him off. "I understand, but if you ever want to talk, I'll be here."

Hermione smiled warmly up at him. "I appreciate that Sirius, I really do. Thank you."

Sirius smiled back and squeezed her shoulders. "Anytime."

They walked in silence for a while, munching on scones and sipping at their coffee. No words were needed in the comfortable silence between the two.

They were almost back at Brannon & Co. when Sirius spoke. "What now?"

Hermione glanced up curiously at him. "What do you mean?"

"What do I do now? What do we do now? Where do I go?"

"Well," Hermione drawled slowly, pausing as she took a sip of her coffee to give her more time to think of an answer, "you can stay at my place until we figure this all out."

Sirius raised an eyebrow questionably. "Will I not get in the way of you and lawyer boy?"

Hermione glared at him. "Erik," she pronounced, "his name is Erik and he's just a friend."

"Who is completely in love with you," Sirius teased.

Hermione stopped suddenly. She thought it was just a crush but….. "You're wrong."

Sirius pulled to a stop as soon as he realized that she had stopped. He turned towards her, closing the distance between them, and grinned mischievously at her. "Am I?"

"It doesn't matter," Hermione stated sternly, moving promptly past him. "I have no time for relationships or anything else for that matter anyways."

Sirius reached out and caught her elbow, pulling her to a stop and turning her to face him. He frowned as he stared into her emotionless eyes. "Why do you do that?"

It was Hermione's turn to frown. "Do what?"

"Intentionally keep people at a distance."

"I don't," Hermione protested.

"Yes, you do," Sirius insisted. "Or else you would have hordes of friends surrounding you. You are a friendly person after all even though you try not to be."

Hermione glared up at him, unaware of how close they actually were. Her mouth was drawn tight as she told him harshly, "You don't know me."

"I know enough that I know that you're afraid to let anyone in. I know that for some reason you refuse to allow anyone to know you," Sirius said angrily, keeping his voice low so that no one would know that they were arguing but his eyes held his irritation.

"I have my reasons," Hermione hissed.

"You can't keep pushing people away Hermione."

She decided to throw his own words back at him. "Watch me."

She turned suddenly towards the tall building in front of them and walked away from him and from the unmistakable truth.

She had only got a little bit away, however, when his voice hissed in her ear, "If you push everyone away, who will be there to hear you when you cry?"

Hermione froze and bit back the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes. "I don't need anyone," she insisted though she knew that she was lying.

Sirius slowly turned her around to face him. She was surprised to find the softness in his dark eyes as he gazed down at her. "Why are you afraid?"

Hermione continued to fight back the tears as she gazed into his warm eyes. She didn't pretend to misunderstand his question.

In a deadly whisper she said, "I don't want to lose anyone else."

She turned then, and ran inside the safety of the building before he saw the tears streaming down her face. She roughly brushed past people as she hurriedly made her way back to her desk where she could hide from the world.

"Hermione?" Erik questioned after she exited the lift on the 3rd floor. "Are you alright?"

Hermione wiped at her dampened cheeks and smiled up at him. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Erik studied her closely and frowned at what he saw. "No, you're not fine. What did that guy do to you?"

If it had been any other time, Hermione would have laughed at the thought of Erik trying to stand up to Sirius on her behalf, but now was not the time. "Sirius? He didn't do anything to me. He would never do anything to me." And she realized that this was true.

It was clear, though, that Erik did not believe her so she added. "I was just reminiscing about the past is all. Just….remembering."

Erik's expression softened as he gazed sorrowfully down at her. She never talked about the past, it was a known fact at Brannon & Co.. Everyone had just assumed that it was painful for her and left it at that for which she was thankful.

"I have some work that I really need to finish," she told him, "so I'll see you later. Bye."

Before he could say anything, Hermione took off, leaving another male staring after her. She sat down at her desk and immediately took up the files, engulfing herself once more into her work. She didn't want to think. Thinking was a dangerous thing.

She was so immensed in her work that she did not feel the presence of another person slip up behind her. The slamming of a large whit bag onto the file, though, shocked her out of her stupor and she looked up.

"Sirius?" she questioned as she saw him smiling down at her. "What are you doing here?"

He grinned. "I brought you some lunch," he said as he scooted up an extra chair beside of her and sat down in it, leaning towards her slightly.

"Thank you," Hermione replied hurriedly as she delved into the bag and drew out a burger and fries. Her stomach gave a soft growl, making her blush slightly.

Sirius just sat there while she ate, apparently content to just watch her. He could feel many curious eyes on him but he just ignored them. The girl sitting in front of him, hungrily devouring the burger and fries, was far more interesting in his opinion.

Hermione could feel his eyes on her and looked up, immediately blushing under his intense gaze. "Oh, I'm sorry," she quickly said, "did you want some?"

Sirius smiled. "No, thank you. I'm fine."

Hermione couldn't help but to return his smile. She ate the last of her burger and stuffed the few fries left in her mouth, chewing them quickly and swallowing.

She removed a napkin from the bag and wiped at her mouth. "Thank you again," she said as she threw the trash away and faced him.

"You're welcome. I felt bad for causing you to miss your lunch," he said sincerely.

Hermione frowned. "It wasn't your fault…."

Sirius stopped her with a wave of his hand. "Yes it was. I'm willing lying admitting that I was in the wrong so you better take me up on it."

Hermione laughed and Sirius thought he never heard a sweeter sound. He wanted to protect this girl in front of him. He didn't know why fate had brought them together but he was secretly thankful for whatever had brought him though time.

"Um…," Hermione said slowly, glancing around, "it would seem that you're attracting quite a lot of attention."

Sirius glanced around and smiled at her. "It would seem so but who cares. You're the one that I'm asking to dinner."

"Dinner?" Hermione questioned, stunned that he was asking her on a date.

"Yes dinner, tomorrow night, seven o' clock," Sirius confirmed. "Dumbledore is taking me to see Remus tonight so I might…"

"Might be staying there for the night," she finished for him. She smiled, "Okay, where did you have in mind for tomorrow night so I know what to wear."

Sirius looked down, suddenly nervous that she might turn him down but he was doing this for her though she might not realize it right away. "Er….I was thinking that we could go to Midnight Magic."

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

**A/N: All for today folks….I'll try to update next week… Till then, here's a preview…**

"_Hermione," he whispered hoarsely, his voice full of emotion. "Hermione, love, let me help you."_

_She pulled back to look at him through tear-filled eyes. "How?" she asked quietly._

_He smiled down at her and wiped at her tears with his thumb before replacing it with his lips. "By letting me love you," he said gently before claiming her lips._

**Let me know that you like my story by reviewing…. Remember:**

**Reviews Happy Author**

**Happy Author Quicker Updates**

**Quicker Updates Happy Readers**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Power of Trust

**DISCLAIMER: Hello! My name is Meia and I live in West Virginia. I have no claim whatsoever to Harry Potter. I only own the plot line of this story. **

**A/N: Okay, this is my first attempt at a 'M' scene so be easy on me. I'd like to thank moonyNZ for all her help on this chapter.**

"…**You can still see the marks on the back of your hand where that evil woman made you write with your own blood, but you stuck to your story anyway…"**

"**You can still see where those brains got hold of me in the Ministry, look," said Ron, shaking back his sleeves.**

"**And it doesn't hut that you've grown about a foot over the summer either," Hermione finished, ignoring Ron.**

"**I'm tall," said Ron inconsequentially.**

**-- conversation at breakfast…HBP, poor Won-Won**

Chapter 8: The Power of Trust

Hermione groaned as she opened the door to her flat the next evening. Why, oh Merlin why, did she agree to this? He was taking her back into the wizarding world and she had willingly agreed just because of some stupid attraction she had towards him.

Hermione slammed the door shut as she remembered the pleading look in his eyes as he gazed at her, waiting for her to answer. That was what made her agree. In the end, she couldn't turn him down.

A smile appeared on her lips as she remembered the quick peck he gave her as he left. She could still fill his lips on her. She would be lying if she said she didn't want it to happen again; in fact, she wanted to happen again very much.

She glanced at her watch. She had just enough time for a quick shower before having to get ready. She headed into the small bedroom she occupied and laid out a simple black halter dress that hit her mid-thigh before heading into the bathroom.

She dressed carefully, making sure the dress did not obtain any wrinkles. She left her hair hanging in silky curls down her back. She skillfully applied make-up, just enough to highlight her face. She chose a pair of simple black heels to give her a little height.

A knock sounded at the door and Hermione rushed out of her room. She opened the door and could not help but stare appreciably at Sirius.

He had on a pair of deep black slacks and a white silk shirt that showed off his great muscles. A few buttons at the top were left unbuttoned, giving her a glimpse of tanned chest. He held out a bouquet of white roses to her.

"These are for you," he smiled, depositing the flowers into her arms as he kissed her cheek, his lips remaining there a fraction longer than necessary.

"Oh Sirius, they're lovely," Hermione exclaimed as she gazed at him warmly. "Thank you."

He gave a small flick of his wand and the flowers appeared in a crimson red vase on the table. Then, he held out his arm to her. "Shall we, my lady?"

Hermione smiled up at him and turned. "Just let me grab my purse," she said as she snatched up the item. "Are we apparating there?"

Sirius smiled. "Whatever you want to do."

Hermione nodded. "It'll be quicker."

Sirius gave her the address to the restaurant. "See you there," and with a 'crack' he was gone from her sight.

She took a deep breath to calm her nerves before quickly following. She found herself standing in a highly impressive restaurant (romantic too) with candles floating over the tables. Sirius was instantly by her side and ushering her to a secluded table in the back.

"Merlin," she gasped in a soft voice, looking around her, "this is lovely."

"I hoped that you'd like it," Sirius admitted, a faint blush staining his cheeks. "I really didn't know if this would be your cup of tea or not."

"I love it."

They ordered and chatted about their day. Hermione told him of her day at work. She had found herself in the midst of everyone's conversations as they hoped to find out who he was. He laughed when she told him of their expressions when they found out that he lived with her.

Sirius, meanwhile, told her about his day with Remus. They had caught up, after Remus had got over his initial shock, and reminisced about the past.

As they at, Sirius joked with Hermione about her appetite. Hermione, blushing madly, told him that she wasn't a miss twiggy and liked a hearty meal.

Their conversation stayed light, not once going into the deeper conversation they were both afraid to approach.

Once they finished and Sirius paid the bill, they apparated back to Hermione's flat and sat down on the couch. Sirius stretched out his arm along the back and toyed with a tendril of her hair between his fingers. They simply stared at each other in a comfortable silence. Word were superfluous.

"Hermione," Sirius whispered, breaking the silence, "will you….will you tell me about the war?"

Hermione stalled. She hated reliving the past and often avoided it the best that she could. But Dumbledore's words kept running over and over in her head.

Sirius leaned over and placed his other hand on her cheek, lightly stroking it in an affectionate way. "Please….," his voice soft and pleading, "…let me in."

And Hermione found herself spilling everything she had kept bottle up inside her for so long. She told him of the troubles they faced throughout her years of Hogwarts. She told him of them finding him in their third year and losing him again so soon in their fifth.

She told him of the prophecy about Harry and the intense preparing they went through for the war. She told him of the final battle. Of how so many had gave their lives to allow Harry to live just a little longer.

Finally, her voice laced with sorrow, she told him of how Harry had died as he killed Voldemort to protect the wizarding world. He had done it for them.

When she was done, Sirius took her into his arms, simply holding her tightly to him and rocking her gently. She cried into his chest, crying for all those who had died. The emotions that had been kept bottled up inside for so long finally came spilling out and Sirius just held her.

Sirius kissed the top of her head as her body raked with sobs, wondering how she made it through every day with this heavy burden weighing down on her. But he was here not to help her, and he had no intention of leaving her. He wasn't going to let her push him away.

"Hermione," he whispered hoarsely, his voice full of emotion. "Hermione, love, let me help you."

She pulled back to look at him through tear-filled eyes. "How?" she asked quietly.

He smiled down at her and wiped at her tears with his thumb before replacing it with his lips. "By letting me love you," he said gently before claiming her lips.

She moaned softly and he took full advantage by sliding his tongue through her parted lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, and he responded by running his hand down her side, coming to rest where her dress had ridden up.

Breaking the kiss, he leaned back to look at her. "What do you want Hermione?" he asked huskily, his breath ragged.

"I want you," she replied seriously.

"Are you sure?"

Hermione smiled seductively and trailed one hand down his chest until one nail traced its way along the irregular patterns on the zipper of his pants. "Oh, I'm sure."

Sirius let out a groan and swung her deftly up in his arms. He carried her to her bedroom where he sat her down on her feet before capturing her parted lips. They clutched desperately to each other.

Sirius slid his hands down her side, seeking the hem of her dress. He pulled it off her quickly and ripped his own shirt off. Skin on skin, they touched each other, learning the contours of each others body, removing all other articles of clothing in their exploration.

They fell to the bed, Sirius rolling to pin Hermione underneath him. He grinned down at her and kissed the column of her neck leaving a trail of fire along her skin till he reached her breast. He lightly traced one nipple with his tongue before taking it into the warmth of his mouth. Hermione moaned and wiggled beneath him. Hermione moaned and wiggled beneath him as he continued his assault on her other breast.

He trailed his kisses down her flat stomach, pressing butterfly kisses over her, teasing her. His hand trailed down to stroke her, causing her to moan loudly.

"Sirius please," she begged causing him to look up and smile at her. "Please…"

He grinned and lightly kissed her lips. "Whatever you want, my love."

Hermione looked at him then, a little nervous. "Sirius?" I've….um….never really done this before…"

Sirius pressed a light kiss to her nose. "Trust me," he whispered.

"I do," she whispered back against his neck.

He moved over her and entered her slowly, giving her time to adjust. He caught her lips with his as he went deeper. She cried out against his lips as she felt a small stab of pain.

He paused and waited for her, lightly nibbling the creamy skin of her throat. She arched against him in pleasure and he pushed into her, her hips rising to meet his with each thrust.

They cried out together as they came, holding onto each other tight. Sirius collapsed onto the bed beside her and drew her closer, wrapping his arm around her waist. He could hear her slow breathing and lightly kissed her temple before falling to sleep beside her.

**A/N: hope I didn't make you guys cringe too badly. I'll try to update by Saturday. Oh, response to reviews can be found under my live journal. Link is under my other penname RainynDawn. Thanks for reading and PLEASE review!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Beginning

**DISCLAIMER: Deep in the jungle there lies a mountainous tree with millions upon millions of leaves. Every year, one leaf falls off. By the time the last leaf falls, I will still not own Harry Potter.**

"_**Ron, I warn you, don't drink it!" Hermione said again, alarmed, but Ron picked up the glass, drained it in one gulp and said, "Stop bossing me around, Hermione."**_

_**She looked scandalized. Bending low so that only Harry could hear her, she hissed, "You should be expelled for that. I'd never have believed it of you, Harry!"**_

"_**Hark who's talking," he whispered back. "Confunded anyone lately?"**_

_**- -HBP, morning of Quidditch match. **_

Chapter 9: The Beginning

The morning sun shone through Hermione's window, waking her from her peaceful sleep. She snuggled closer to Sirius, opening her eyes to watch him sleep. He looked so peaceful, she mused, and utterly sexy in his sleep.

She pressed a light kiss to his chest and smiled brightly as she remembered last night. She looked up to find him watching her intently. "Good morning," she said, stretching.

Sirius grinned. "Good morning love." He kissed her lips lightly, pausing to nibble on her lower lip and draw a contented sigh from her. "Any regrets?"

Hermione smiled as she ran a finger down his chest, watching him shiver. "None at all."

Sirius smiled and pulled her closer. "I don't know what brought us together but I am so glad it did."

_The beginning_. Hermione leaped out of the bed and rushed to her closet where she stored everything dealing with magic. She could feel Sirius' eyes watching her closely but she just figured it out and she had to know…needed to know….

She found what she was looking for and withdrew it. Ancient Magic. Dumbledore had gave it to her after the war when she had told him that she was leaving the magical world behind. But where to look? _The beginning._

_Ancient magic can often be called upon when the witch or wizard does not even know they are performing magic. It does not require the use of wand. A single drop of pure grief and loneliness can call upon ancient magic to heal all wounds. The heart's most inner wish will, at that time, be revealed._

Hermione closed the book and thought of what she just read. A single drop of pure grief and loneliness….heal all wounds…. What did it mean?

"Hermione?" Sirius questioned as he sat down on the floor beside of her. He looked at the book in her hands questionably and then back up at her.

"Dumbledore gave me this," Hermione said, staring at the book, "before I left the wizarding world after the war. He said I would need it…."

Sirius stared at her, waiting for her to explain. Instead, she handed him the book. "Start at the beginning," she said, still not looking at him.

He opened the book and read the first passage. "A tear," he muttered to himself.

Hermione looked at him, shocked out of her reverie. "What?"

"A single drop of pure grief and loneliness," he read, "a tear. Your tears. That's why I could hear you. Ancient magic allowed me to."

He looked back down at the page and then back to her, grinning smugly from ear to ear. "I'm your heart's most inner wish," he said pompously.

Hermione blushed deeply and looked down at her hands. "When you were alive, we used to argue a bit," she told him softly.

"About what?"

"I accused you of living through Harry, Ron, and I among other things," she admitted quietly. She looked up and into his eyes. "But even then, I admired you."

"Through all those years of Azkaban, you never once broke down. You remained strong and sane." She looked back down at her hands. "I admired you for that. I know that I couldn't have done it."

Sirius placed a finger under her chin and made her meet his gaze. "I haven't went through that yet, Hermione. You know me as an escaped convict, not as I am now. Don't be ruled by your past when the present offers so much more," he told her softly.

A single tear rolled down her cheek as she looked at him. "I don't know if I can do that, Sirius, I'm not strong."

"Yes, you are. I believe in you. Besides, you're not in this alone, you have me."

"Sirius…"

"No, Hermione, listen to me. From what you told me, Harry and Ron would not want you to stop living. They gave their lives so that others could live; so you could live. Don't let their deaths be in vain."

"You can't forget the past," he continued, "but neither can you hide behind it. Accept it, learn from it, and move on. Keep living life, love, because the worst thing you can do is to give up."

Hermione nodded and glanced at the clock. "I have to go to work," she muttered, wiping the tears from her reddened cheeks.

"No," Sirius said fiercely causing Hermione to look at him.

"What?"

"You don't find any enjoyment from that job. It's a place to hide, a place where you can immerse yourself into your work so you can ignore the present."

"Sirius…"

"Stop running. Stop pretending. Stop hiding."

"What do you want me to do Sirius?" Hermione returned, her temper rising.

"Quit your job," he said simply, "and return to the wizarding world with me."

"Well that sounds all fine and dandy now but what about when you leave?" she asked angrily. "What then?"

"I won't leave," he returned with an even voice.

"How can you say that? Even if this Ancient Magic stuff doesn't suck you back through time then you'll grow tired of me and….Stop smiling!"

He leaned over and kissed her with so much passion that she nearly forgot why she was on the floor in the first place. He broke the kiss and smiled sweetly at her. "I don't think I'll ever grow tired of you, love."

"And why's that?"

"Because you fascinate me. Because each day I learn something new and surprising about you. Because you know me better than most. Because you are intelligent, beautiful, funny, and sexy. Because what we have together is stronger than even the strongest of magic."

The tears were falling steadily down Hermione's cheeks as she gazed at him. "Do you honestly mean all that?" she asked in an uncertain voice.

Sirius smiled and lightly kissed her. "Every last bit of it."

Hermione threw her arms around neck, kissing him deeply, her tongue dancing a sweet dance with his. She put all of her emotions behind the kiss.

Sirius placed his arms around her waist, pulling her towards him and rolling them till they were laying on the floor with her beneath him. She moaned as he kissed his way down the column of her neck, his hands running up and down her sides.

He pulled back and stared down at her. He reached out and brushed a stray curl from her cheek. "I love you," he whispered hoarsely, his eyes never leaving hers.

She smiled and brought his head back down to hers. "I love you too," she whispered before bringing their lips together.

"Quit your job," he asked attentively as they broke apart.

She smiled. "Sirius, this job is a source of income for us."

"Return to the wizarding world with me," he said quickly. "I have plenty of money there to tide us over while I train to become an auror or get a job at the Ministry."

"But what would I do? I can't possibly spend day end and day out stuck up inside some house."

"We'll open up a bookstore so you can run it." He paused. "Of course you'll have to have help after the kids arrive," he added after a thought.

"Kids?" Hermione gulped.

"Yeah, the kids we'll have after we get married."

"Married!"

Sirius grinned and rolled away from her before rolling back. "I guess this will have to do for now," he muttered, staring at the thing in his hand.

"Sirius? What are you talking about?"

He reached out and pulled her closer to him, pressing butterfly kisses across her cheek. "Marry me, Hermione, be my wife."

He slid something onto her finger and she looked down. "Is this what I think it is?" she asked softly.

"It will have to do till I can get a real ring; it's the Black crest," Sirius said quickly. He took a deep breath. "Hermione, will you marry me?"

Hermione smiled brightly. "Yes."

**A/N: ONE MORE CHAPTER!**


	10. Chapter 10: Epilogue

**DISCLAIMER: For the last and final time, for this story anyways, I do not own Harry Potter or anything affiliated with it. That right goes to J.K. Rowling.**

**A/N: Last chapter…epilogue sort of… I will have another story posted soon. This penname is for my more mature or darker stories so the new one is manely darker. Thank you to all the people who have read and reviewed this.**

Chapter 10: Epilogue

Hermione stared at herself in the long mirror in the corner of the room. It was evident how much she had changed since Sirius had came into her life six months ago, both physically and mentally. He was good for her.

Hermione smoothed her hands over the long white skirt of her wedding dress. Today was the day. She would finally become Mrs. Sirius Black.

She had, with Sirius by her side, reentered the wizarding world the day after he had proposed. He went with her to quit her job and then they went to find a ring. The black diamond surrounded by tiny white diamonds on a white gold band rested on her finger now.

Sirius had bought a bookstore in Hogsmeade for her. She now ran it with the help of Susan Bones. Sirius stopped in every once in a while to help when he was not working at the Ministry in the Department of Magical Games and Sports.

Since the Black House was legally his, Sirius had sold the bitter reminder of his childhood. With that money, he had surprised Hermione with a cottage in the country near Hogsmeade. He allowed her to remodel it to her liking but she changed hardly a thing.

Reentering the wizarding world was not as hard as Hermione had once thought. Ye, she often found herself remembering those who had died but she no longer let that bring her down. Sirius stood by her side the entire time.

Many acquaintances from her time at Hogwarts had met back up with her, telling her how glad they were that she had decided to come back. Along with Susan, Hermione had quickly became friends with Hannah Abbott and Amelia Janson.

Remus and Tonks had become constant houseguests at Sirius' and Hermione's home. They had became a couple and were madly in love. Remus was going to propose after the wedding. Tonks had helped Hermione greatly with the wedding and Hermione could not wait to return the help.

Today was the day, her wedding day. They had decided on a mix between a wizard wedding and a muggle wedding. Dumbledore was going to officiate the wedding. Sirius had said it would only be right since the "old nutter," his words, had a hand in getting them together.

Hermione surveyed her reflection in the mirror. She had chosen a simple white strapless dress with a long white train. She wore her hair down in curls, the way Sirius liked it best, and left off a veil. Everyone had decided to give her a little time alone before it was time to leave for Hogwarts.

Hermione had decided to get ready in Hogsmeade so Sirius couldn't find a way to sneak in and see her. The carriages would arrive to take her and the bridesmaids to Hogwarts for the ceremony and reception. They were getting married in front of the lake at dusk and the reception would be in the Great Hall with the ceiling enchanted to look like the night sky.

"Hermione?" Tonks questioned as she knocked on the door. "May I come in?"

"Please do," Hermione smiled and turned towards the door.

Tonks walked in and smiled at the bride. Today, Tonks wore her hair in long blond curls. It looked lovely with the light green dress Hermione had chosen for her bridesmaids to wear.

"You look beautiful Hermione, like the perfect bride."

"Thank you Tonks, you look lovely too." Hermione spun around gleefully. "I can't believe that I'm finally getting married!"

Tonks laughed. "You deserve to be happy. I just came in to tell you how happy I am for you actually. You and Sirius are so perfect together."

Hermione walked over and took Tonks' hands in hers. "I never thought that I would ever be this happy again but I now know that there is such a thing as a happy ending."

Tonks smiled. "Maybe I'll get one too then."

Hermione smiled from the secret she knew. "You will."

"Hermione? Tonks?" Hannah inquired as she stuck her head in the door. "The carriages are here."

The wedding was like a fairy tale. Sirius and Hermione only had eyes for each other. Many had gushed over them, telling them how cute they looked together.

The reception went off without a hitch. Sirius never once left his wife's side the whole time. When Dumbledore had asked Hermione for a dance, Sirius looked disgruntled but agreed nonetheless with a little encouraging from his new wife.

Sirius swept her away long before midnight to leave for their honeymoon. He had kept the location a secret, telling her that it was a surprise. He took her hand and shouted an address before rushing into the fireplace, the green flames licking at them.

Barbados was lovely. They walked along the beach a lot, shopped, and did what marriage couples did (**Author winks here**). Sirius also took her to Puerto Rico for some dancing.

--10 MONTHS LATER--

Hermione stood in front of her full-length mirror, staring avidly at her reflection. Sirius silently slipped up behind her and slipped his arms around her waist. His hands made slow circles on her protruding belly, mesmerized by the site of her.

"Hello beautiful," Sirius purred into her ear before kissing the column of her throat.

"I'm fat Sirius," Hermione pointed out. "I haven't been able to see my feet for four months or so but I'm sure they're fat too."

Sirius chuckled. "You're not fat, you're sexily pregnant with our baby."

They had decided not to ask about the sex of the baby. The only thing they wanted to know at her exams was whether or not the baby was healthy.

Hermione placed her hands over Sirius' and stared into his eyes in the mirror, smiling secretly. "Not for long."

Hermione gave birth to a baby boy eighteen hours later. Orion James Black weighed in at eight pounds, seven ounces and was nineteen inches long.

One year later, Hermione gave birth to twins- one boy, one girl. Harry Matthew Black weighed in at nine pounds, three ounces and was twenty inches long. Lillian Sage weighed in at seven pounds, fourteen ounces and was eighteen inches long.

They were one big happy family.

_!Finis! _

_**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW AND MAKE ME A HAPPY GIRL SINCE MY DAY SUCKED!** _


End file.
